Join the Clans
DawnClan Featherbolt - Approved Rank: Warrior Age: 7 moons Appearance: Light brown she-cat with tawny and white streaks and bright blue eyes. Personality(optional): Quiet, but will be very adventurous and funny when she wants to. When she cracks a joke, it's always original. Family(optional): None History: Was found as a kit and nursed back to health. Extras(optional): None. Sleekpaw - Approved Rank: Apprentice Age: 6 moons (Young apprentice) Appearance: Sleek black tom with stark whie streaks and gold eyes. Personality: Energetic, one of the fastest runners in the clan. Family: Grassclaw (Mother, deceased) Stormheart (Father, deceased) History: Clan-born. Parents died of age. Extras: None Don't make me Gibbs Slap you! (talk) 22:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Blackstripe - approved Name: Blackstripe Rank: Deputy Age: Approximately 17 moons. Appearance: Silver tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Has three black stripes running down his back and a black tailtip. Personality(optional): Blackstripe is a brave warrior, one who does what he thinks is right for his Clan. Family(optional): None that's alive now, and none that's identified. History: Blackstripe was born a loner, named Silver due to his silver pelt. When he was approximately three moons old, he witnessed his mother killed by foxes; his father forced him away after this. He barely knew how to hunt, and he knew nothing about fighting. Soon enough, very early one morning at around five moons, a DawnClan patrol found him on the border between FernClan and DawnClan; they took him in, and he went willingly. His name became "Blackkit". At six moons he became an apprentice (Blackpaw), and soon enough he earned his warrior name, Blackstripe, the name referring to his unique stripes down his back. He took on an apprentice, and that apprentice has proven to be a decent fighter and hunter. Blackstripe went on to become deputy... and his story continues here. Extras(optional): N/A The power of the Power Suitresides within. 17:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) (Loudclaw) FernClan Dustpaw - Approved Rank: Meddy cat apprentice! Age: 10 moons Appearance: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes. -No personality- Family: Her parents are dead, and she had no siblings. History: Clanborn. -No extras- ~Misty Meadowstar - Approved Leader 18 Moons A ginger she-cat with white and black spots. Blue eyes Sweet good fighter great leader cares for all cats of her clan and will help any cat who is in a issue of any kined :) No family :( Clanborn No extras I approve this xD Name: Leafnose - Approved Rank: Deputy 14 moons Cream and tawny she-cat with a brown splotch on her nose and green eyes. Persona: Kind, sweet, and funny but can takes things seriousley. She lives up to her title as deputy Family: None History: Clanborn Family: None Don't make me Gibbs Slap you! (talk) 23:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Featherfoot - Approved Meddy cat 17 Moons A gray dappled with white She-cat with green eyes A great meddy cat in every way Sister:Blazeheart Clanborn Blazeheart - Approved warrior 17 Moons Ginger/red she-cat with amber eyes Sweet good fighter Sister:Featherfoot -Robinclawshe-cat SeaClan Streamheart - Approved Rank: Deputy Age: 36 Moons Appearance: Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Personality: She tries to be kind and fair whenever she can,but has a tendency to get angered quickly. She is always kind to kits and elders. She respects her Medicine Cat and Leader,and heavily worships StarClan. She wants to become leader...one day. Family: Riverkit (Adopted Younger Sister) History: Clan-born Apprentice: OPEN! (apply now XD) Extras: None May StarClan light your path! (talk) 22:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) (YAY FIRST CAT) Vaporkit - Approved Rank: Kit Age: 4 moons Appearance: White she-cat with grey splotches and blue eyes. Personality: Always ready to help and eager to become the medicine cat apprentice (Please? .3.) History: Clan-born Family: None Extras: None. Don't make me Gibbs Slap you! (talk) BirchClan Shadedapple - Approved Name: Shadedapple Rank: Medicine Cat Age: 18 moons Appearance: beautiful black she-cat with emerald green eyes. Personality(optional): She's very smart and secretive. Family(optional): Mother: Ivy (deceased; residence unknown) Sister: Brightsong (below) History: She was born a rouge, but her mother came took her to the Clan when she was a kit. Ivy left soon after, leaving Shadekit and her sister to be looked after by the other queens. She soon became interested in the art of medicine, and is now BirchClan's sole medicine cat. Apprentice: None at the moment. Extras(optional) Brightsong - Approved Name: Brightsong Rank: warrior Age: 18 moons Appearance: ginger and white she-cat with gray eyes Personality(optional): She's very quiet and reserved as a stranger, but bubbly and bright with her friends. Family(optional): See Shadedapple's History:She was born a rouge, but her mother came took her to the Clan when she was a kit. Ivy left soon after, leaving Brightkit and her sister to be looked after by the other queens. Extras(optional) I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) Creekpaw - Approved Rank: Apprentice Age: 8 moons Appearance: A handsom brown tom with black and white streaks and blue eyes. Personality: Funny, popular, and likes to explore. Family: None History: Clan-born Extras: None Don't make me Gibbs Slap you! (talk) 23:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Breezeflight ~ Appoved Rank: Deputy Appearance: Jet-black tom with amber eyes. Personality: Serious, easily angered, but tolerates kits and apprentices. Family: Deceased History: N/A Extras: N/A 21:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC)